Mi sorpresa Favorita
by K' Dash Ramirez
Summary: Fic hecho especialmente como parte del evento "Día de Tohru" en el Club de Fans de Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon. (OwO) Tohru tratará de demostrarle a Kobayashi su amor por ella en una fecha sumamente especial, pero su ama actúa muy indiferente y hasta parece ignorarla. ¿Que hará Tohru para arreglarlo? ¿Por qué todos actúan tan raro? "K-kobayashi... ¿E-esto es una cita...?
1. La Búqueda de Tohru

Amanece cálidamente en la ciudad. Las tranquilas y amenas calles que son bañadas en aquella aura dorada de nuestro astro mayor son el escenario perfecto de una hermosa mañana relajada. Todos a esa hora suelen estar aún acobijados y hechos un rollito viviente por el fresco matinal, sin embargo, una traviesa dragona de cabellos rubios no estaba así. Ella se hallaba despierta en su departamento, cocinando muy sonriente y con esmero un desayuno especial.

-¡Ah, qué hermosa mañana! -Exclamó Tohru, sonriendo por el aroma de la comida que estaba preparando -Este será un desayuno grandioso ya que lo he preparado con mucho amor para mi adorada Kobayashi. ¡Y lo será más aún por que marcará el inicio de un día más que especial!

Tohru sonrió cariñosamente, mirando con orgullo el vapor saliente de su olla. Sin lugar a dudas este era el día que tanto había esperado.

De pronto un sonido llamó su atención. Una de las puertas de la casa se abrió, dejando ver a una pequeña dragona de cabello blanco, aún con señales de tener sueño.

-Tohru. Buenos días -saludó Kanna, soltando un bostezo involuntario.

-Buenos días, Kanna. Parece que alguien aún tiene un poco de sueño -comentó Tohru, riendo un poco al ver los lentos movimientos de su compañera.

-Algo no me dejaba dormir anoche, Tohru. Falta poco para entrar a clases.

-Con que era eso, ¿no? Veo que estás emocionada por volver a clases, Kanna. Pero no por ello debes perder el sueño. Pronto podrás volver con tus amigos del colegio -comentó Tohru con un ligero tono de regaño, recibiendo solo un pequeño "si" como respuesta. Kanna se veía realmente adormilada.

Nuestra chica rubia sirvió un poco de la comida que había calentado para la pequeña, quien se alegró mucho al probar su plato.

-Tohru. ¡Esto es muy delicioso! -exclamó Kanna, saboreando felizmente cada cucharada.

-Gracias, Kanna. Sabe así debido a que la hice con mucho amor para Kobayashi.

Tohru sonrió ampliamente al decir ello, imaginado a su amada comiendo a su lado en una cita romántica.

-¿Le darás a probar tu cola de nuevo? -preguntó Kanna, devolviéndola a su realidad.

-No, no. Nada de eso. Kobayashi aún no quiere probar mis platillos hechos de ello... Lamentablemente -Tohru hizo un divertido gesto de berrinche inflando sus mejillas, provocando la risa de su acompañante.

El desayuno pasó sin mayor problema, con Kanna completamente satisfecha y recostada en el sofá. Sin embargo, Kobayashi aún no despertaba.

"Sé que a Kobayashi le gusta levantarse un poco tarde los días que descansa, pero es raro no verla despierta a esta hora" pensó Tohru, claramente preocupada por su amada. Ella se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su ama.

-Seguramente le dará mucha alegría si despierta conmigo junto a su cama -se dijo en voz baja, acercándose sigilosamente a su objetivo. Pero, a escasos centímetros de la perilla, pudo escuchar algo raro.

-Sí. Así es... No, a esa hora deberá estar todo listo... Si, ella no debe sospechar nada... Claro, cuento con ustedes... Adiós.

¿Tohru había escuchado bien? ¿Kobayashi estaba hablando con otra persona en su habitación...?

Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco tras ello y, sin pensarlo, Tohru abrió la puerta de la habitación, entrando de manera extravagante.

-¡Kobayashi...! -Gritó nuestra dragona, estirando su mano derecha para tratar de "arrebatar" a su amada de las garras de cualquier ser roba-esposas. Sin embargo no había nada fuera de lo normal. Solamente estaba su ama en la habitación, quedando con una toalla caída sobre sus ligeros pies a causa de la impresión y un extraño cuadro en su mano derecha.

Los segundos pasaban y ninguna de las dos salía del shock. No fue hasta que Tohru miró bien la silueta descubierta de Kobayashi que el silencio entre ambas se rompió.

-¡¿T-Tohru?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! -Preguntó avergonzada Kobayashi, cubriéndose de inmediato con las cobijas de su cama.

-K-Kobayashi... Yo... Yo pensé que estabas con alguien más por qué no despertabas y entré sin pensarlo... Y yo... -intentó explicarse Tohru, sonrojada al máximo por la escena que había provocado.

-¡Sal de aquí ahora! -Gritó la chica pelirroja a más no poder, logrando que espectadora saliera de inmediato de la habitación.

Quizás para Kobayashi eso había sido lo más vergonzoso de su vida, pero Tohru estaba emocionada por haber visto a su amada en todo su esplendor.

"El cuerpo de Kobayashi es tan... Tan... ¡Tan hermoso...!" Pensó Tohru totalmente emocionada, soltando un largo suspiro tras la puerta.

Un poco después, Kobayashi tomó un rápido baño tratando de evitar la mirada de Tohru, acto que se extendió hasta el desayuno.

-Aquí tienes, Kobayashi. Un delicioso desayuno -Anunció Tohru, sirviendo el platillo de su ama en la mesa.

-Sí, gracias -respondió ella de manera cortante. Tohru se sorprendió ante ello. Kobayashi no solía ser muy expresiva, pero nunca había sido tan fría con ella. No de esa manera.

-K-Kobayashi... Espero que te agrade... Yo lo preparé con amor... -comentó Tohru, tratando de romper la tensión generada con el comentario anterior.

-S-si... Sabe bien. Gracias -fue lo único que dijo la chica humana, concentrando su mirada solo en el centro del plato.

Tohru se había espantado. Realmente Kobayashi actuaba más fría que de costumbre. Tal vez le molestó mucho que ella la viera desnuda por completo. "Eso no le habrá hecho ninguna gracia" pensó Tohru con una mirada un poco triste.

Kobayashi terminó su desayuno y se levantó del asiento, mirando de repente a su maid.

-Tohru...

-¿S-si, Kobayashi...?

-Hoy Kanna visitará la casa de su amiga Saikawa y debo llevarla. ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de la casa mientras vuelvo? -preguntó Kobayashi, aún con ese tono indiferente que comenzaba a infundir miedo en Tohru.

-S-si, ama Kobayashi... -Respondió nuestra dragona, quedando inmóvil de la impresión llegando al punto de apenas notar cuando Kanna y su ama salieron del apartamento.

Sin más remedio, Tohru comenzó con los quehaceres del hogar, dando mil vueltas en su cabeza el extraño comportamiento de su amada.

"¿Será que ella este enojada por completo conmigo? No puedo creer que un error tan básico me costara tanto. Creo que no debí desconfiar de Kobayashi. Aunque eso me diera la mejor imagen del mundo, costó el enojo de la persona que en verdad amo... ¿Acaso por ese accidente perdí a mi Kobayashi...?"

Las lágrimas comenzaban a adornar los bellos ojos de la dragona mientras limpiaba la sala, pero algo curioso ocurrió. Justo al caer la primera lágrima desde sus ojos hacia el piso, a la par un calendario caía de su lugar. De inmediato Tohru lo levantó, notando el día en el que se hallaba marcado en varios círculos rojos.

-No... Kobayashi y yo hemos pasado por varias cosas juntas y un accidente como este no podría arruinar nuestra unión. ¡Hoy es una fecha especial y haré todo lo posible para pasar este día con Kobayashi!

Tohru dejó a un lado el calendario y se preparó para salir. Debía encontrar a su amada para disculparse por lo ocurrido.

Sin más retardos, ella salió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante para cualquier humano. Todos los lugares por los que pasaba eran iluminado por un erizante destello azul.

Su primera parada fue la casa de la familia Saikawa, en donde debía estar. Sin embargo la respuesta que recibió no era la que esperaba

-¿Cómo que no está? -preguntó Tohru. Su rostro reflejaba confusión -Pero si ella dijo que traería a Kanna.

-Así fue, señorita Tohru. Sin embargo, ella comentó algo sobre acudir al centro comercial -respondió amablemente Georgie, sonriendo con calma a su visitante.

-¿El centro comercial? ¿Pero qué haría Kobayashi en ese lugar? Si necesitaba algo pudo pedírmelo a mí.

-En efecto, señorita Tohru. Ambas, como maids, podemos cumplir esa petición de parte de nuestros amos. Pero tal parece que la señorita Kobayashi prefirió acudir por su cuenta -explicó Georgie, tratando de empatizar con la situación de Tohru.

Nuestra dragona agradeció la información y, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, corrió nuevamente a una gran velocidad con tal de llegar al centro comercial.

"Kobayashi ha ido por su cuenta a conseguir algo que yo podía traerle. Esto es muy malo. Debo encontrarla cuanto antes para arreglar las cosas" Pensó Tohru, aumentado su velocidad de golpe.

Mientras ella corría, una conversación telefónica sucedía en casa de la familia Saikawa.

-¿Sí?, habla Georgie... Por supuesto, Tohru ha salido tumbo al centro comercial... Así es, ella no sospecha nada. Enseguida llevaré a las niñas... Claro. Nos veremos después...

 ** _Minutos más tarde_**

Tohru había llegado a su destino, buscando por doquier a su amada Kobayashi sin éxito alguno.

-Georgie dijo que Kobayashi se dirigía a este sitio. Pero no logro encontrarla. Es imposible que ella no se encuentre aquí Se decía a si misma Tohru, mirando en todas direcciones. No podía ver o sentir la presencia de su amada en aquel sitio por más que lo intentara, cosa que la comenzaba a irritar. Como consecuencia, sus pasos fueron cada vez más remarcados, ignorando a los demás humanos del centro comercial.

"Si Georgie se atrevió a mentirme, si acaso ocultó algo de mi Kobayashi... Yo juro que... Juro que..."

De pronto, Tohru sintió un abrupto golpe frente a ella que la hizo caer. Tardó unos segundos para recuperarse y darse cuenta de lo sucedido. Tanta era su molestia que chocó sin quererlo con otra persona.

-Oh, lo siento mucho. No miré por donde iba -Se disculpó rápidamente Tohru, levantándose al instante.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que alguien lleva demasiada prisa, ¿no Tohru?

-¡¿L-Lucoa?!

-Hola Tohru. ¿Cómo te encuentras? -Saludó Lucoa, extendiendo su mano hacia su amiga.

Ambas dragonas caminaron por el centro comercial, buscando un sitio cómodo para hablar.

-Entonces, Tohru. ¿Qué te trae por estos sitios? -preguntó la chica de gorra.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte, Lucoa. Es raro verte sola en lugares como estos.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me agrada venir a observar a los humanos en su día a día. Hace mucho tiempo vivía siendo adorada por ellos y ahora todo es muy diferente.

-Ya veo. Como viviste algunos años junto a ellos era normal que te adaptaras a sus costumbres

-Así es, Tohru. El mundo de ahora en el que vive Kobayashi está lleno de cosas nuevas y muy curiosas para mí...

-¡Oh, es cierto! -exclamó la chica vestida de maid, interrumpiendo abruptamente a su amiga -Lucoa, necesito encontrar a Kobayashi lo antes posible.

Lucoa, lejos de asombrarse, sonrió por las palabras de Tohru, quien se mostró confundida por esa reacción.

-Así que so te trajo por acá, ¿No es así? ¿Sucedió algo malo, Tohru?

-A-algo así... Verás, hoy por la mañana...

Tohru explicaba a su amiga lo ocurrido por la mañana. Aquel acto glorioso pero a la vez muy bochornoso en la habitación de su ama, así como su comportamiento tras ello.

-Vaya, Tohru. No puedo creer lo que me dices -expresó Lucoa, sonriendo divertidamente por la explicación -No sabía que Kobayashi tenía pudor ante ti después de todo lo que han pasado.

-Bueno. No es la primera vez que alguna haya visto el cuerpo de la otra de esa forma -explicaba Tohru, desviando la mirada. Un ligero tono rojizo comenzaba a iluminar sus mejillas -Pero, creo que esta vez ella se molestó en serio por mi imprudencia...

-Vamos, Tohru. Tú sabes bien que con Kobayashi las cosas no son así -trató de animarle Lucoa, teniendo aún su sonrisa marcada en los labios -Además, estoy segura de que ella volverá a su casa y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Eso es algo que realmente espero, Lucoa. Hoy es una fecha importante para mí...

-Descuida, Tohru. Las cosas se solucionarán muy pronto. Por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo. Creo haber visto hace una hora a Fafnir cerca de aquí. Podrías preguntarle si vio a Kobayashi por los alrededores.

El rostro de Tohru se iluminó al instante. Hablar con Lucoa en caso como estos le recordaban la fortuna suya a tenerla como amiga.

-Muchas gracias, Lucoa. En verdad, no sabría que hacer sin tu ayuda.

Tohru se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo fuera del edificio llena de energías.

-¡Mucha suerte, Tohru! -grito Lucoa a lo lejos, agitando una mano al ver a su amiga alejarse. Ya con Tohru a bastante distancia, ella sonrió y saco de sus "bolsillos" un teléfono móvil, recibiendo una llamada al instante.

- _Cómo salió todo_ -preguntó una voz al otro lado del teléfono

-Hice todo lo que pude para entretenerla. Aunque corremos bastantes riesgos con esto -contestó Lucoa.

- _Descuida. Tohru estará bien. Solo necesitamos hacerla perder más tiempo aún hasta que el momento llegue._

-Entiendo. Ella se dirige ya al siguiente punto. Esperemos que todo resulte como lo planeamos.

- _No te preocupes por ello, Lucoa. He mandado a la única persona que podría detener a Tohru en esta situación_ -sentenció la voz misteriosa, terminando de tajo la llamada.

-Esto será divertido -Dijo en voz baja Lucoa, soltando una ligera risa, caminando hacia otro sitio...


	2. La recompensa

Tohru caminaba con prisa por los alrededores. Llevaba aún prisa por encontrar a Kobayashi lo antes posible, pero debía encontrar también a Fafnir. Según Lucoa, él se encontraba cerca del sitio y podría ayudarle en su tarea.

-No lo entiendo. Primero pasó el incidente con Kobayashi en la mañana. Luego ella se va a un sitio sin decirme nada. La busco con Saikawa y resulta que no está ahí. Vengo al centro comercial y parece que se esfumó. Espero que hablar con Fafnir me sea útil... -Se decía Tohru a sí misma, mirando en toda dirección para hallarlo.

Tohru llegó hasta un pequeño parque, deteniéndose al mirar a los pequeños jugando ahí.

"Los niños humanos son graciosos. Se ve que viven en completa paz. En algún moment me habría gustado pasar una infancia similar..." Pensó nuestra dragona rubia, mirando a los pequeños con nostalgia. Sin embargo, su reflexión se vió interrumpida por un par de voces no muy infantiles que digamos...

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que mi opinión no vale?! -Preguntó con molestia una chica a lo lejos.

-No conoces nada del tema. El hecho que estés aquí solo empeora las cosas -Contestó la voz de un chico, con tono calmado pero muy severo y rudo.

Tohru se acercó cautelosamente a aquellas voces, asombrándose por completo al notar a quienes pertenecían.

-¡Pero yo lo hago para aprender de ambos y compartir más cosas! -reclamó la chica, retando con la mirada a su acompañante.

-¡Mentira! Solo haces esto por que él te invita mucha comida

-¡C-claro que no! ¡Eso es mentira, Fafnir!

-¡¿F-Fafnir, Elma...?! -interrumpió Tohru, saltando de detrás de un árbol hacia ellos -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-¡¿T-Tohru...?! - Preguntó devuelta Elma, sumamente sorprendida por la interrupción de su rival -En qué momento...?

Por su parte, Fafnir se limitó a desviar la mirada y emitir un sonido de rechazo. Una reacción natural en él.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes dos aquí, Elma? -volvió a preguntarle nuestra dragona rubia. mirandola con más insistencia.

-E-eso es algo que no necesitamos explicar, Tohru. Lo mimso te podemos preguntar ambos.

-No me incluyas. Me da igual lo que ambas hagan, siempre y cuando dejes de estorbar -Aclaró Fafnir, dando la espalda a ambas chicas.

-De nuevo con eso. ¡Yo no estorbo a nadie, Fafnir! -reclamó Elma, volviendo con su tono molesto ante él.

-¿Se puede saber por qué la discusión? -interrumpió Tohru, notando como el dragon oscuro clavaba una tétrica mirada sobre su compañera.

-No es nada grave, Tohru. Esto inició ya que Fafnir se niega a recibir mi ayuda -Explicó Elma, con su tono aún elevado. Fafnir hizo nuevamente su característico gesto de rechazo, cruzando los brazos.

-La verdadera razón es el interés de Elma por la comida -Dijo Fafnir, todavía de espaldas

-¿Qué dices, Fafnir? -Preguntó Tohru, acercándose un poco al dragón -Elma solo piensa en comer a cada segundo. Eso lo sabemos todos. No entiendo a qué te refieres...

-¡O-oye, no necesitas difamarme aún más...! -Exclamó Elma, sonrojándose a la par de sus palabras.

-Me refiero -Prosiguió Fafnir -A que ella hace esto para agradarle a alguien que le invita comida al atardecer...

Elma se sonrojó aún más, avergonzada por las palabras del dragón. Tohru pozó su mirada en ella, notando su siguiente reacción.

-¡T-tonto! ¡No hago esto por lo que dices! ¡Yo solo lo hago por el aprendizaje y el bien de nuestra comunidad! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto...! -Gritó Elma con la mayor de sus vergüenzas. Para Tohru eso fue un berrinche por parte de ella.

-Además -Agregó Fafnir -tratas de llegar a él por el peor de los métodos. Por algo en lo que yo soy un experto

-¡Es mentira, es mentira, es mentira...!

Tohru seguía sin entender el contexto. ¿Todo ese desplante de emociones era provocado por un chico, comida y los gustos de Fafnir? Este día, lejos de especial, se había vuelto extraño a más no poder.

Resignada a querer calmar la situación, Tohru sugirió sentarse en alguna de las bancas del parque para hablar con mayor calma.

Una vez ahí, con Fafnir y Elma a los extremos, se reanudó la discusión

-Insisto en que ella estorba -Dijo Fafnir, cruzado de brazos en su asiento. Elma volvió a molestarse por el comentario, pero Tohru intervino.

-Vamos, Fafnir. Creo que exageras un poco. Tal vez Elma no sea capaz de hacer algo más que comer, pero no llegaremos a ningún lado de esta manera.

-¡Eso fue muy cruel! -Reclamó Elma tras los comentarios de su rival.

-Como sea -continuó Fafnir -ambos estamos aquí debido a que Elma quiere ser más cercana a Takiya. Últimamente han salido a comer tras el trabajo. Ella lo negará, pero cada noche Takiya llega tarde a cause de eso.

Elma se avergonzó de nuevo, llevando el tono de su piel a un rojo vivo. tohru rió un poco por la expresión.

-Ya veo. ¿Entonces tu culpas a Elma solo por comer junto a Takiya?

-No la culpo, solo evidencio la realidad. Desde hace un mes Takiya la ha invitado a comer, pero Elma desea conocer más cosas que a él le gustan.

-¡Claro que no...! -Interrumpió Elma, la expresión en su rostro no le ayudaba en ese momento -¡Y-yo no hago esto para saber de Takiya y sus gustos!

-¿No? -Preguntó Fafnir -Quizás trates de negar eso, pero no puedes evadir la verdad. Acordamos esta mañana acudir a todo centro de videojuegos de la ciudad, ya que querías sorprenderlo...

Elma palideció al momento, quedando en completo shock. Tohru moría de ganas de reír por lo que pasaba con su rival, pero en cierta medida la comprendía. Elma comenzaba a hacer cosas similares a las que ella mismo trató de hacer con Kobayashi en un principio.

-Entonces, ¿todo eso es cierto, Elma? -Preguntó nuestra rubia, sujetándola del brazo para devolverla a la realidad.

-B-bueno, yo... n-no todo lo que dijo él es verdad -Respondió Elma tan solo con un hilo de voz. Nerviosa, comenzó a tocar sus dedos índices entre sí.

Tohru notó en ese momento una pequeña bolsa junto a las piernas de Elma. No la había visto anteriormente, pero se encontraba llena de diversos videojuegos como los que Kobayashi tenía en casa.

-Será que... ¿realmente te gusta Takiya? -Preguntó Tohru, mirando confundida a la chica de cabellos morados.

-¡N-no, eso no! ¡A mi nunca me gustaría alguien como Takiya! ¡algo entre los dos es algo que solo un tonto podría imaginar! -Exclamó rápidamente Elma, aún con pena. Takiya miró un momento al cielo, sonriendo sin explicación aparente.

-Entonces dime, ¿Qué haces con esos videojuegos junto a ti? -insistió Tohru, mirando a su compañera a los ojos.

-Bueno, lo explicaré... realmente si he salido con Takiya tras el trabajo. Él me invita a comer desde que trabajamos en un mismo proyecto. Es algo muy amable y delicioso a la vez, pero no me a-agrada ver que él pague todo... Por eso decidí devolverle ese favor regalándole algo que le agradara, pero no se me ocurría nada...

-Ya veo. Por eso pediste ayuda a Fafnir. Él es quien más convive con Takiya y sabría a la perfección que regalo se acoplaría mejor...

-Pero fue inútil -interrumpió Fafnir, levantando su tono -Ella solo estaba interesada en cosas relacionadas con la comida y se negaba a escuchar mis órdenes.

-E-eran sugerencias. Y tú solo buscabas cosas relacionadas a chicas con varitas mágicas -objetó Elma, recuperando el tono en su piel.

-Bueno... Pero la intención era buena, cualquiera que fuera el resultado final -Comentó Tohru, interrumpiendo el comienzo de otra discusión entre ambos.

Takiya de nuevo desvió la mirada mientras Elma ponía ambas manos sobre sus propias piernas.

Al final de cuentas -Continuó tohru -Lo que haces es para agradecer a un humano su gratitud, Elma. Eso, lejos de avergonzarte, debe motivarte... Algo similar vivo yo con Kobayashi. Ella me ha ayudado y ha visto por mi en este mundo humano. Ser su maid es para mí lo mejor que puede pasarme, ya que con ello demuestro mi gratitud por su apoyo. Creo que eso me hace enamorarme cada día más de ella...

Tohru se dejó llevar por sus palabras, notando a los pocos segundos ese sentimiento cálido invadir su pecho, como cada ocasión que su amada le permitía tomarla de la mano o cuando recibía sus caricias en la cabeza. Kobayashi era lo más especial que pudo llegar a su vida.

Por su parte, Elma guardó silencio, esbozando una ligera sonrisa en sus suaves labios. Fafnir observó los gestos de ambas, levantándose de inmediato.

-Sus sentimentalismos las han hecho débiles -Comentó Fafnir, dando de nuevo la espalda al par de dragonas.

-¿eh...? -Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Es tarde ya. Ustedes solo se vuelven débiles con esta conversación. Será mejor irme. No me perderé el evento online de esta noche por sus tonterías -Fafnir comenzó a caminar tras ello.

-¡E-espera, Fafnir. Aún necesito ayuda con esto! -Gritó Elma, levantándose de inmediato. tomó la bolsa junto a ella y trató de alcanzarlo, dejando sola a su rival.

Tohru contempló como sus amigos se alejaban sin siquiera despedirse. en cuanto los perdió de vista se sobresalto.

-¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡¿Tan rápido se hizo tarde?! -Grito tohru, dándose cuenta que el atardecer bañaba la ciudad en su característico tono naranja. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrán pasado sentados en ese sitio? ¿Y cómo ella no pudo siquiera notar la diferencia?. Esas preguntas la persiguirán por un rato más.

-No puedo creerlo... s-seguramente Kobayashi estará ya en casa... y, aunque siga enojada o no, tal vez ya no pueda solucionarlo... -Se decía Tohru en voz baja, caminando lentamente rumbo a su hogar.

Por otro lado, un poco más lejos, Fafnir y Elma observaban como Tohru se alejaba del parque.

-Eso pudo salir mejor -Comentó Fafnir, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Mejor? El revelar información real sobre mí no era parte del plan -Recriminó elma, haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Debíamos distraer a Tohru como fuera. De no ser por eso, habría notado que la atrapamos en una esfera de tiempo.

-Pero no era necesario ventilar mi tiempo libre. ¡Eso no nos ayudo de nada!

-Como sea. Nosotros cumplimos con nuestra misión. Ahora solo queda el cierre de este día...

-¿Crees que Tohru se encontrará bien? -Preguntó Elma, preocupada por su compañera. Fafnir sonrió ante ello

-Eso ya solo dependerá de lo que ocurra esta noche... Sin embargo -fafnir volteó por unos momentos, mirando a elma directamente -Tohru te dió una clave importante que debiste notar, Elma. Si no eres capaz de entenderlo, entonces te quedarás justo donde estás.

Fafnir comenzó a caminar nuevamente, seguido por una pobre Elma confundida...

Una hora más Tarde

Tohru había caminado durante un buen trayecto en completo silencio. este día había sido sumamente extraño. Kobayashi seguramente estará más molesta con ella. Por un lado, por el incidente de la mañana; por el otro, había estado todo el día fuera de casa cuando ella le solicitó cuidarla hasta que regresara. ¿Qué pensará de ella en cuanto ponga un pie en el apartamento?

-Este día no debía terminar así -Decía Tohru en voz baja, acercándose sin notarlo a una persona -kobayashi seguramente se enojará conmigo en cuanto llegue. Si no hubiera sido tan torpe y solo hubiera dejado a un lado mis tontos celos... Si tan solo hubiera confiado en ella.. solo si...

De repente, un par de brazos tomaron a la dragona por sorpresa. Generalmente cualquiera que se atreviera siquiera a pensarlo habría muerto al instante, pero algo le impedía atacar a nuestra protagonista.

-Tohru... ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que ese no es un traje de Maid...?

Los ojos de Tohru se abrieron al máximo al instante. un par de cristalinas lágrimas resaltaron en su mirada. Esa voz, esa calidez y, sobretodo, esa frase solo podían pertenecer a una persona en ese mundo.

-¡¿K-Kobayashi...?!

Su amada no respondió. En cambio, digirió sus brazos al rededor de la dragona, abrazándola tiernamente por la espalda.

-Así es, Tohru. Creo que ya has pasado por mucho este día, ¿no es así?

-¡P-Pero, Kobayashi... Yo...!

Los labios de Tohru se silenciaron al instante. Bastó solo un dedo de su amada para evitar un desborde de preguntas y disculpas.

-Shh... Descuida, Tohru. No hay que decir ni una palabra ahora. Solo ven. Hay algo que debo mostrarte.

Kobayashi sujetó una mano de su maid, dejándola aún más sorprendida de lo que, de por si, ya se encontraba; llevándola consigo rumbo a su hogar. tohru no lo había notado por sus pensamientos, pero se hallaban prácticamente a escasos metros del edificio.

Una vez frente a la puerta, Kobayashi se disponía a abrir con una emoción inexplicable. Sin embargo, Tohru la detuvo antes de que lo lograra.

-K-Kobayashi...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Tohru?

-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué desapareciste este día...? Dime... ¿Es que realmente me odias...?

La mirada de Tohru lo decía todo. No reflejaba alegría ni miedo. todo lo contrario. Sus ojos eran reflejo ahora de una tristeza que podría poner a temblar a cualquiera.

Kobayashi guardó silencio unos momentos, buscando como responder. En vez de ello, sujetó con ambas manos a su acompañante, mirándola a los ojos.

-Tohru... Tú eres parte de mi vida ahora. no como Takiya, no como Elma, mis compañeros en el trabajo o, incluso, mi familia... Tú tienes un lugar especial en mi vida y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo, pase lo que pase...

La mirada de Tohru se iluminó de inmediato tras sus palabras. su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad increíble (aún para los dragones). No sabía como reaccionar después de todo. en un solo instante había tenido un mar de emociones en su corazón y era completamente nuevo para ella.

-Kobayashi... e-entonces, ¿soy especial para ti?

-Entra y podrás averiguarlo -respondió la chica pelirroja, abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

Kobayashi dejó ingresar a Tohru primero, de manera cortés. Al entrar, lo primero que notó nuestra dragona fue la completa oscuridad del sitio. Todas las luces se hallaban apagadas. tohru desconfió un poco por ello, sin embargo, una cálida sensación abrigo su mano. Su amada la sujetaba, dejando en claro que todo estaba bien. Solo unos pasos bastaron para que una ola de sensaciones atraparan a Tohru por completo...

...

...

-¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO! -Gritaron todos al unísono.

Tohru se vió sorprendida por todos sus amigos al encender las luces. Ante sus ojos estaban reunidos Takiya, Lucoa, Fafnir, Elma, Georgie y los pequeños Shota, Riko y Kanna. Todos con decoraciones sobre el festejo.

-¿Q-qué es esto...? -Preguntó tohru, mirando aún con asombro la escena.

-¿No es obvio? -Pregunto Kobayashi, sujetando con más fuerza la mano de su compañera -Esto es una fiesta de una fecha especial. Hoy, hace un año, llegaste para alegrar mi vida, Tohru.

-K-Kobayashi... Entonces, no lo olvidaste...

-¿Olvidarlo? -Rió Takiya, acercándose a la festejada -Kobayashi lleva meses planeando este día a la perfección para así darte la mejor de las sorpresas.

La chica de cabellos rojos solo sonrío, ruborizándose por la revelación. Tohru comenzó a soltar ligeras lágrimas de felicidad.

-Así es, Tohru. Hoy todos colaboramos con Kobayashi para poder preparar este festejo -Afirmó Lucoa, acercándose a ella.

-P-pero no lo entiendo. Kobayashi, habías dicho que dejarías a Kanna en casa de Saikawa. ¿Cómo fue posible que no pudiera encontrarte? -Preguntó tohru, llena de intriga.

-Creo que eso fue culpa mía, señorita Tohru -Aclaró Georgie -la señorita Kobayashi me pidió llegar temprano por la señorita Kanna para que ella pudiera ir a comprar los preparativos. Y, en caso de que usted llegara, debía dirigirla al centro comercial.

-Así es. Ahí entraríamos a escena -Agregó Lucoa -Yo estaría en el centro comercial distrayendote lo suficiente para que Georgie llevara de vuelta a las pequeñas a esta casa y comenzar con la decoración.

-Y, si Lucoa no podía detenerte, Fafnir y yo te entretendríamos lo suficiente para que todo quedara listo -Prosiguió Elma, llena de orgullo en su explicación.

-Pero, ¿Cómo lograron que no me diera cuenta del tiempo a mi alrededor.

-Es muy simple -respondió Fafnir -Debíamos mantenerte en una esfera de tiempo, pero tuvimos que ocupar cualquier método para que no te percataras de ello.

Elma de inmediato se sonrojó al recordar la penosa situación de aquel momento. tohru sonrió un poco al notarla.

-Kobayashi... todos... por un momento creí que todo esto podría perderlo por lo sucedido este día, pero ahora, viendo el por qué tuvieron que actuar de esa forma, me doy cuenta de lo afortunada que soy al tenerlos a todos junto a mi... ¡Muchas gracias! -Exclamó Tohru, saltando de alegría. este día, pese a todo lo ocurrido en el transcurso del mismo, había sido uno de los mejores de su "corta" vida.

La fiesta dio comienzo y todos disfrutaron de la noche, Teniendo grandiosos momentos como la comida preparada por Georgie durante la tarde, los juegos entre los pequeños (Resaltando un ligero beso dado por Kanna hacia su fiel Riko), las anécdotas de Lucoa sobre su antiguo hogar y el torneo de videojuegos en la sala, siendo ese el momento justo en el que Tohru notó a Elma más apegada con Takiya. Tal parecía que no todo fue algo "planeado" después de todo.

Tras horas de diversión, Todos habían caído rendidos ante los brazos de Morfeo, quedando los pequeños en la habitación de Kanna, Takiya y Fafnir en el sillón y Georgie, Lucoa y Elma en la habitación de tohru,m quedando solo una opción para la invitada: La habitación de Kobayashi.

Ambas yacían sentadas en la cama, preparándose para dormir. sin embargo, algo aún le producía duda a nuestra protagonista.

-Amm, Kobayashi -Llamó tohru, ganando la atención de su amada.

-Dime, Tohru.

-Acerca de lo ocurrio hoy... p-por la mañana.

Ambas se sonrojaron en el momento tras recordarlo. Realmente era una situación un poco incómoda a estas alturas.

-Tohru... Has vivido conmigo a lo largo de un año... si bien, acepto que fue algo sorpresiva la forma en que entraste, pero... -Kobayashi miró directamente los ojos de Tohru, llena de una extraña sensación -una imagen así solo podría concederla a ti...

La chica rubia se sorprendió por completo. ¿Acaso eso quería decir que...?

-T-Tohru...

-S-si, Kobayashi...

Las miradas de ambas quedaron imantadas por completo. los latidos en sus corazones palpitaban cada vez más fuerte, con una aceleración notoria. Poco a poco la distancia se acortaba, sonrojándose ambas por la situación.

-Kobayashi... Yo...

-Tohru.. Yo...

-Yo te... te...

-Te a...

-La distancia se acortó por completo. Una suave sensación invadía sus sentidos al compás del vals entre sus labios. Por fin, después de un año de larga espera, Tohru había obtenido lo que tanto había deseado: el tierno beso de su amada Kobayashi. No había algo que se pudiera comparar a esa sensación. Sin duda alguna, esta sería por siempre su sorpresa favorita...


End file.
